friendship VS relationship
by sufiaf
Summary: Todos humanos... Bella volta de novo a Forks agora com o seu meio irmão.Desta vez Edward não quer perder a rapariga que sempre amou será que vai conseguir?
1. Chapter 1

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Protocolo

Isabella Marie Swan viveu em Forks com os pais Charlie e Renée quando se separaram Bella tinha 9 anos, Alice Cullen e o seu irmão Edward Cullen eram os seus melhores amigos.

Quando Bella partiu Edward ficou de rastos, este sentia algo mais por Bella. As atitudes de Edward mudaram depois da partida de Bella e Alice notou a sua mudança súbita. Charlie morre e Bella volta a Forks acompanhada pelo seu meio-irmão Emmett filho de Phil Dwyer actualmente seu padrasto.

Depois de ter encontrado novamente Bella, Edward não a quer perder novamente e desta vez vai tentar conquistar a rapariga será que vai conseguir?

Outra fic em que todos são humanos espero k gostem…

Bjs fikem bem


	2. Cap 1

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de portugal

**1. Reencontro**

Era hora do almoço na escola secundária de Forks. Alice falava com o seu irmão mais novo, no entanto este não prestava atenção.

- Estás a ouvir, Edward?

- Desculpa. – Não lhe apetecia ir á próxima aula pelo que teve uma ideia. – Alice vou me embora?

- Embora para onde?

- Vou faltar á aula…

- Porquê. – Perguntou a irmã curiosa e confusa.

- Não me apetece ir á aula, vemo-nos em casa. – Alice estava prestes a protestar, no entanto este já se tinha ido embora.

Edward entrou no seu volvo e dirigiu até á casa do chefe Swan, ele nunca mais lá voltou desde da partida de Bella nem quando Charlie morreu, no entanto hoje iria lá. Estacionou o carro e observou a casa por alguns minutos, caminhou até á porta da entrada para sua surpresa estava aberta, não hesitou e entrou. Não tinha mudado nada subiu as escadas e encaminhou-se até ao antigo quarto de Bella, viu a porta encostada e entrou ao entrar deparou-se com uma rapariga que estava sentada na cama a chorar, a sua pele era pálida de cabelos castanhos o rosto estava tapado pelas mãos Edward não queria acreditar que era Bella que estava ali, ela não o ouviu então ele começou a andar na sua direcção e abraçou-a duma maneira protectora e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa ele fechou os olhos, os seus pensamentos voaram. Quando a rapariga o reconheceu abraçou-o de volta ela ficou feliz por sentir o seu cheiro e por o reconhecer. Edward acariciava o cabelo de Bella carinhosamente e tentava conforta-la com o seu abraço, quando ela se acalmou o rapaz afastou-se e olhou-a nos olhos tinham a mesma cor, um castanho cor de chocolate, Bella acariciou o rosto de Edward com uma das suas mãos enquanto o olhava maravilhada o mesmo cabelo cor de bronze mais escuro do que ela se lembrava no entanto agora estava desalinhado, a sua pele um pouco mais escura do que a sua, macia e os seus olhos eram dum tom verde desconcertante, Edward fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos de Bella a acaricia-lhe o rosto o toque foi quente e suave.

- Edward? – Disse a rapariga ainda fascinada.

- Sim Bella, sou eu. – Ele ficou feliz por voltar a ouvir a sua voz.

- Mudas-te tanto… -Bella disse ainda passando os dedos pelo seu rosto. - …senti a tua falta.

- Estás… linda… -Suspirou enquanto a sua mão permanecia na cintura da rapariga. - …também senti a tua falta, nunca parei de pensar em ti. – As ultimas palavras não passaram dum murmúrio no entanto Bella ouviu e sorriu.

- Eu também. – Uma das mãos de Edward agora estavam no rosto de Bella queria beija-la, mas conteve-se e apenas a acariciou.

Falaram um pouco Edward queria saber o que tinha acontecido porque razão Bella não tinha dado noticias, falaram também sobre Alice e Bella contou que a mãe tinha voltado a casar.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil para ti… esta situação toda. – Disse Edward, este estava encostado á cama e Bella estava encostada ao seu peito, as mãos de Edward envolviam a cintura da rapariga.

- Um pouco, no entanto Emmett ajudou-me muito. – Edward ficou tenso, uma sensação de perda e de raiva percorreu-lhe o corpo.

- Suponho que Emmett seja o teu namorado… - A sua voz saiu um pouco rouca, Bella olhou para ele a sua expressão de tristeza mal escondida fez Bella arrepiar-se.

- Não Edward, Emmett é só meu meio-irmão. – Ela queria deixar bem claro esse facto, no entanto ela estava curiosa queria saber se Edward tinha alguém essa curiosidade não deixou os seus pensamentos por momentos não falaram e Edward ficou preocupado.

- Posso saber em que estás a pensar? – Sussurrou Edward ao ouvido da rapariga, esta pensou um pouco e não hesitou em perguntar.

- Estava a pensar… a tua namorada tem muita sorte em te ter sabes… tu és muito importante para mim e… -Edward interrompeu-a pondo a mão levemente nos seus lábios quentes e suaves.

- Eu não tenho namorada, e nem estou a pensar nisso. – Bella ficou mais aliviada e então olhou para ele.

- Ok, pode ser verdade, no entanto duvido que nenhuma rapariga tenha mostrado interesse por ti. – Bella não conseguiu disfarçar a preocupação no entanto o olhar de Edward era calmo.

- Na escola… sim, no entanto não encontro lá a rapariga certa… nem a rapariga que eu quero. – Edward passou os dedos pelos lábios de Bella, o desejo tomou conta dele, a mão dela agora estava no seu rosto esta aproximou-se e beijou-lhe uma das faces, Edward segurou-lhe o queixo com delicadeza, quando os seus lábios estavam prestes a tocar-se ouviu-se a voz de Emmett a chamar por Bella. Edward afastou-a delicadamente enquanto Bella respondia ao chamamento do meio-irmão mas sem nunca desviar o olhar de Edward.

- Posso entrar? – Emmett perguntou do outro lado da porta, Edward apressou-se a ir para a janela no entanto Bella agarrou-lhe o braço.

- Espera um bocado. – Disse a rapariga para o irmão enquanto segurava o braço de Edward e abanando a cabeça, Edward aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a testa e num sussurro ao ouvido disse-lhe.

- Depois falamos, vamos ter muito tempo. – Lançou-lhe um sorriso, Bella forçou um sorriso no entanto ela não queria que ele fosse mas deixou-o sair esta observou o rapaz enquanto entrava no volvo e ligava o motor e num arranque rápido saiu de lá. Bella abriu a porta a Emmett que estava desconfiado.

- Estava aqui alguém?

- Não o que te leva a pensar isso?

- Só o volvo que acabou de sair…

- Ok Emmett era o meu melhor amigo só que eu não… podias pensar outra coisa percebes? – Emmett sorriu.

- Eu vou querer conhecer esse amigo. – Bella fez-lhe uma careta e depois concordou.

Edward conduzia em direcção á sua casa, a imagem e os momentos recentes passados com Bella eram constantes nos seus pensamentos, quando entrou na garagem desligou o carro e encostou-se ao banco fechando os olhos a imagem dos olhos de Bella fixos nos dele quando estavam prestes a beijarem-se permaneceu na sua mente. Alice abriu a porta de Edward e este assustou-se.

- Estás bem?

- Sim… estou. – Disse Edward tentando disfarçar, a irmã examinou a sua expressão desconfiada, no entanto não ligou.

- Anda antes que os pais cheguem e percebam. – Edward acenou a cabeça e apressou-se a entrar na grande casa branca encaminhou-se até á cozinha para lanchar. Ao jantar Edward não prestava atenção á conversa que Alice estava a ter com os pais e seus pensamentos estavam em Bella.

Enquanto que na casa do chefe Swan Bella estava deitada na sua cama pensando em Edward ' Será que ele me ia beijar? Será que aquilo estragou a nossa relação de amizade? Eu não queria que ele tivesse ido embora, eu senti novamente aquilo que sentia por ele quando éramos crianças, a paixão que sentia por ele, esperei por ele estes anos todos…'. No dia seguinte Edward apressou-se a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Alice… acho que hoje na escola vais ter uma surpresa. – Disse Edward sorrindo lembrando-se de Bella.

- Surpresa que surpresa? – Perguntou-lhe entusiasmada, ele encolheu os ombros.

- Quando lá chegares vês. – Sorriu, Alice desconfiou aquela alegria toda mas concordou. Bella foi com Emmett para a escola e esperou no carro enquanto que o irmão foi buscares os respectivos horários, esta estava atenta aos carros que entravam no estacionamento da escola até que vi o carro pelo qual esperava Edward estacionou o carro perto do de Bella e logo Alice apressou-se a sair. Varias raparigas foram em direcção ao volvo e Bella ficou confusa entanto saiu do carro. Alice tentava afastar as raparigas da porta para Edward sair. Edward saiu e Bella encaminhou-se na sua direcção, o seu olhar cruzou-se com o de Edward que a fixava intensamente Edward avisou a Alice e esta reconheceu Bella e foi logo a correr para o seus braços, enquanto que Edward lutava para sair do circulo formado pelas raparigas.

- Bella, que saudades. – Disse Alice ainda abraçada á rapariga.

- Eu também tive saudades. – Disse Bella sem tirar os olhos de Edward que tentava afastar as raparigas até que uma delas chamou-a á atenção quando se aproximou mais dele e pôs a mão no peito de Edward, Bella afastou-se de Alice sem tirar os olhos daquela imagem.

- Então Edward tudo bem? Não me vais cumprimentar? – Edward afastou-se da sua mão.

- Olá Tanya…

Alice olhou para a mesma direcção que Bella.

- Outra vez não. – Alice aproximou-se de Edward arrastando Bella com ela. – Hey Tanya tudo bem? – Edward nunca olhou nos olhos de Bella quando ela apareceu com Alice. – O que estás a fazer?

- Estava a cumprimentar o teu irmão, acho que seria educado… não é Edward. – Edward desviou o olhar quando a rapariga lhe piscou o olho, Bella arrepiou-se de raiva e depois ouviu Alice a falar.

- Ah é verdade, Tanya apresento-te a Bella, acabou de vir de Phoenix... – Tanya olhou na direcção de Bella olhando admirada e Alice apressou-se a falar - … ah quase me esquecia é a namorada de Edward. – Os olhos incrédulos de Bella voltaram-se para Alice e depois para Edward que tinha a mesma expressão de Bella enquanto olhava da rapariga Swan e depois para Alice, esta beliscou o braço de Bella e depois agarrou no do Edward para os aproximar. – Não é verdade? – Perguntou por entre dentes ao irmão e á melhor amiga olhando para ambos.

- S…sim… é verdade. – Disse Bella tentando sorrir e depois olhando para Edward confusa, este mantinha a mesma expressão, Tanya desconfiou e virou-se para Edward.

- É verdade Edward? – Perguntou-lhe, Edward ficou perdido nos seus pensamentos e Alice beliscou-lhe discretamente e ele respondeu com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Sim, ela veio de Phoenix ontem. – Bella e Edward entreolharam-se, como gostariam que fosse verdade Tanya continuava desconfiada, no entanto não disse mais nada e foi-se embora com as várias raparigas que assistiam. Edward lançou um olhar furioso a Alice, no entanto foi interrompido por Emmett.

- Toma Bella está aqui o teu horário.

- Obrigada. – Disse a rapariga ainda confusa e então Alice apresou-se a tirar-lhe o horário.

- Deixa-me ver… - Deu uma vista de olhos e depois sorriu. - … boa, tens biologia com Edward assim a mentira fica mais realista. – Emmett ficou curioso.

- Que mentira? – Perguntou a Bella, no entanto esta e Edward ainda estavam confusos.

- A mentira… Bella e Edward namoram. – Alice disse, Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha e Edward apressou-se a falar com a irmã.

- Tu estás bem? Para que foi aquilo, porque inventas-te isso? – Bella ficou um pouco triste com a reacção de Edward e sentiu-se rejeitada.

- Edward eu só te quis ajudar… aquela rapariga ou melhor aquelas raparigas andam sempre a chatear o Edward…- Explicou Alice a Bella e a Emmett. - … assim se elas pensarem que namoras não te incomodam. – Edward começou a perceber a ideia de Alice e olhou para Bella que fixava o chão, apesar de gostar da ideia não queria que ela passa-se por aquilo.

- A ideia até é boa… no entanto Bella não pode passar por isso. – Alice olhou para Bella que respondeu.

- Eu não me importo… - Disse corando, Edward ficou tenso então a irmã sorriu.

- Bem, então agora namoram. – Alice e Emmett riram-se das expressões coradas de Edward e de Bella.

– Edward apressa-te a levar Bella á aula. – Ele acenou com a cabeça e começou a caminhar com Bella ao seu lado.

-

-

-

**Oi primeiro cap. desta fic**

**Espero k gostem**

**Bjs fikem bem**


	3. Cap 2

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de portugal

2. Namoro a fingir

- Desculpa… por teres de passar por isto. – Disse Edward num murmúrio olhando para o chão.

- Eu não me importo… - Bella suspirou e ele olhou para ela. – Só não sei como agir percebes? – Ele pensou um pouco naquilo.

- Pois eu também não… - Quando chegaram á porta da sala foram observados por varias raparigas incluindo Tanya que os olhava desconfiadamente.

- Edward, estou-me a sentir observada. – Sussurrou Bella para o rapaz.

- Eu também. – O rapaz suspirou, olharam um para o outro. – Vemo-nos no almoço.

- Sim. – Bella sorriu quando entrava na aula. Edward caminhou para a sua aula. Na hora do almoço Bella ia se sentar entre Alice e Emmett, no entanto Alice moveu-se para a cadeira onde Bella se ia sentar.

- Bella senta-te ao pé do meu irmão. – Bella dirigiu-se até a cadeira e começou a comer.

Durante o almoço Alice observava o irmão e a melhor amiga e do outro lado viu o olhar de Tanya desconfiado parecia que não acreditava que eles namoravam. – Por amor de Deus. – Disse Alice os 3 olharam para ela e esta virou-se para Emmett que tinha percebido e se ria. – Emmett… estes dois parecem namorados?

- Não… - Disse Emmett enquanto gargalhava Edward e Bella olharam um para o outro.

- Vocês têm que se aproximar mais sei lá parecer mais como namorados… - Disse Alice pensando em alguma coisa que eles pudessem fazer para tornar aquela relação mais realista.

- Eu não sei com agir muito menos Bella… queres o que, que a beije? – Ironizou Edward, Bella não se importava de o beijar se fosse para o deixar longe das raparigas que o chateavam, Alice sorriu e Emmett também. – Nem penses nisso.

- Edward se vocês se beijassem todos acreditavam que isso era verdade. – Emmett gargalhou e Edward olhava para a Bella que encolhia os ombros. – Bella, importas-te?

- Hum… não se isso for para as raparigas o deixarem em paz. – Disse Bella envergonhada, Edward fixava-a tudo era possível depois de quase se terem beijado na casa dela.

- Faz assim quando estiverem na porta da aula, beijam-se.

- Eu não sei – disse Edward fixando o chão.

- Olha agora, é melhor irem, façam o combinado. – Edward e Bella levantaram-se eles caminharam Laurent não tirava os olhos dele, enquanto caminharam Bella agarrou na mão de Edward e este olhou para ela que segurava a sua mão. Não falaram quando chegaram á entrada da sala eles fixaram o olhar, Edward desejava beija-la no entanto queria que o primeiro beijo entre eles fosse especial.

- Tu não queres fazer isto pois não? – Perguntou Bella olhando para ele.

- Não é isso… - Edward queria dizer-lhe o que pensava, no entanto não conseguiu.

- É por minha causa? – Perguntou Bella inocentemente mordendo o lábio. Edward suspirou e acaricio-lhe o rosto.

- Também.

Bella sorriu e beijou-lhe a face, as raparigas que passavam olhavam para eles. – Não o fazemos. – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido ele retribui-lhe o sorriso entraram de mãos dadas o que não ficou indiferente aos outros alunos.

A aula decorreu normalmente Edward não parava de pensar em como Bella se sentia em relação aquela mentira, Bella tirava apontamentos enquanto o professor Banner falava Edward olhava-a maravilhado ele queria segurar-lhe a mão mas como. Quando a aula terminou Edward acompanhou Bella até ao pavilhão de educação física.

No final da aula Edward esperava por ela quando esta saiu ficou contente por ele estar lá á sua espera.

- Bella?

- Sim.

- Tens que ir agora para casa?

- Porquê?

- Queria mostrar-te um lugar que encontrei. – Bella olhou para Edward curiosa.

- Então como correu a cena do beijo? – Perguntou Alice, os seus olhos brilhavam.

- Não correu. – Murmurou Edward. – Mas não te preocupes, eles já devem estar acreditar na nossa história. – Edward tentou tranquilizar enquanto Bella falava com Emmett.

- Alice importaste de ir com Emmett, eu vou com Edward… eu pedi-lhe para ir comigo a um sítio. - Disse Bella, Edward não queria que a irmã soube-se onde ia então Alice concordou. Bella entrou no volvo, não falaram durante a viagem.

- Bella, vamos ter que caminhar um bocado. – A rapariga sorriu e começou a andar ao lado de Edward, este ajudava-a para ela não cair então chegaram a uma clareira, Bella caminhou para a frente admirada observando-a bem.

- Isto é lindo… como a encontras-te? – Edward olhou para a rapariga fascinado e depois respondeu.

- Um dia destes fiz uma caminhada e vim ter aqui achei fantástico e desde esse dia que sempre que posso venho aqui. – Ele sorriu e Bella também.

Edward sentou-se na erva verde e Bella sentou-se ao seu lado, os dois observavam a clareira.

-

-

-

Oi dsc mas o meu portátil foi para arranjar e para tal ñ consegui adiantar os cap. este cap. já tinha escrito…

Espero k tenham gostado e vou tentar actualizar a outra fic

Bjs fikem bem


	4. Cap 3

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de portugal

III. Na gruta.

Edward estava a ficar um pouco incomodado com o silêncio e então quebrou-o.

- Tens falado com a tua mãe?

- Ela envia-me sempre que pode um e-mail e eu respondo, eu ainda não lhe telefonei.

- Porquê? – Edward perguntou confuso ele sabia que Bella sentia a falta da mãe.

- Acho que tenho medo que ela fique mais preocupada comigo e que eu sinta falta dela.

- Eu percebo. – Disse Edward segurando a mão de Bella. Bella corou e Edward sorriu.

Ficaram a falar e não viram o tempo passar, subitamente começou a chover.

- Bolas! – Edward levantou-se rapidamente e ajudou Bella a correr para dentro da floresta.

- Edward e agora o que fazemos?

- Anda comigo. – Edward puxou Bella e tirou o seu casaco e protegeu a cabeça dos dois.

- Que estas a fazer assim vai ficar doente.

- Não te preocupes comigo… agora temos que encontrar aquela gruta que eu encontrei no outro dia.

- Gruta!?

- Sim, Bella ainda demora um pouco daqui até ao carro e acho que é melhor encontrarmos aquela gruta para nos proteger.

Eles caminharam por entre as árvores.

- Não será aquela? – Disse Bella apontando para a frente. Edward sorriu e arrastou a rapariga com ele.

Bella sentou-se no chão e Edward sentou ao seu lado e ficaram a olhar a chuva a cair.

- Estás bem Bella? – Disse Edward preocupado, ela acenou com a cabeça mas os seus dentes não paravam de bater. Edward aproximou-se de Bella e envolveu-lhe com o braço e tentou aquece-la.

- Ok isto não vai resultar, eu estou todo molhado. – Bella olhou para o rapaz enquanto este pensava. – Tive uma ideia. – Pousou a outra mão no seu bolso e sorriu. – Bella espera por mim aqui.

A rapariga viu o rapaz a sair para a chuva antes de disser alguma coisa. Olhou para o tecto e começou a pensar, os seus pensamentos voaram pela presença de Edward naquela gruta. Eles os dois sozinhos ela sorriu para si.

Edward andava pela floresta a tentar encontrar alguma lenha. "_Podia telefonar a Alice_" pensava ele enquanto apanhava paus "_Não eu quero ficar com ela o máximo de tempo, quando vamos ter outra oportunidade para estar sozinhos?_", "_E se ela ficar doente?_", pegou no telemóvel e marcou o numero da irmã.

_Fala Alice._

_Hei Alice, eu e a Bella tivemos um problema e…_ - De repente o telemóvel foi abaixo. – _Alice! Alice!_ – Edward olhou para o telemóvel agora desligado. – Fogo! Foi abaixo. – Suspirou frustrado.

Edward voltou para a gruta e viu Bella a tremer de frio com o seu casaco por cima dela.

- Bella! Tem calma eu vou fazer um fogueira. - Edward sacou do seu bolso um isqueiro, formou um círculo com as pedras, acendeu duas pinhas e seguidamente juntou-as, depois começou a juntar a lenha que tinha apanhado. – Pronto Bella, agora vais ficar mais quente.

Bella encostou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e começou a olhar para o fogo.

- Estás bem?

- Sim…não te preocupes comigo. Tu é que estás só com essa camisa e ainda por cima estás todo molhado.

- Mas eu estou bem. – Respondeu Edward. Bella olhou-o com preocupação nos seus olhos o tempo foi passando e a chuva em vez de parar continuava mais e mais forte, Edward olhou para Bella e esta já dormia a fogueira que tinha feito estava a começar a desaparecer no entanto Bella já não termia de frio sorriu levantou a mão para lhe tocar no entanto desistiu por a sua mão estar gelada. Ele acabou por adormecer.

Bella acordou com o barulho que Edward fazia e com a inquietação do mesmo. Quando olhou para o seu lado Edward termia constantemente os seus olhos estavam meios abertos e este estava gelado Bella pousou a sua mão na testa do rapaz esta fervia.

- Oh não… Edward tu estás com febre.

- Não te preocupes comigo… -Respondeu o rapaz com a voz rouca.

Bella apressou-se a deita-lo e cobri-o com o casaco que tinha as costas. Olhou para a fogueira o fogo tinha desaparecido e ela não sabia o que fazer olhou para a floresta e agora chovia torrencialmente.

- Não…o que posso fazer. Pensa Bella pensa.

- E-eu e-estou b-b-bem. – Edward tentava sem sucesso tranquiliza-la. Bella olhou para ele.

- Não, não estás. Eu vou ajudar-te.

Ela pousou a mão na camisa do rapaz e esta estava gelada então decidiu tira-la começou a desapertar os botões dela enquanto Edward tossia. Depois de a desapertar ela passou a sua mão pelo troco do rapaz que também estava gelado despiu-lhe a camisa e voltou a cobri-lo com o casaco.

Ela pensou e então sentiu que o seu corpo estava quente ela sabia que aquilo não iria ajudar muito mas deitou-se ao lado de Edward e abraçou-o tentou transmitir o seu calor para o rapaz que continuava a tossir.

- Tem calma vai ficar tudo bem…tu vais ficar bem.

- Be-bella…

- Vais ficar bem. – Sussurrou.

- E-eu a-a-mo-te. – Bella olhou para este petrificada. – E-eu a-am-mo-te. – Edward tentava disser-lhe o que sentia no entanto não conseguia falar claramente.

- Eu também. – Sussurrou a rapariga então aproximou-se dele. Os seus lábios tocaram suavemente nos lábios frios dele. Edward estava confuso no entanto fechou os olhos quando senti-o aqueles lábios quentes nos seus.

- Eu vou ficar contigo. – Disse Bella depois de ter afastado nos seus lábios dos dele e voltou abraça-lo.

-

-

-

Oi dsc a demora…andei com uns problemas mas já estou a escrever o proximo cap. da fic "De volta a forks" brevemente vai ser actualizada.

Falando desta fic. Epero k tenham gostado deste cap. próximo cap. talvez pa semana

Bjs fikem bem


	5. Cap 4

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de portugal

IV. Encontrados…

Edward continuava na mesma e Bella já não sabia o que fazer o rapaz continuava a tremer de frio.

- Por favor Edward aguenta-te alguém nos vem ajudar.

- D-Des…culpa B-Bella.

- Desculpa? Edward não tens culpa.

Mais algum tempo passou e cada vez que Bella tocava em Edward cada vez este estava mais frio.

- BELLA!! EDWARD!! – A rapariga ouviu alguém a chamar por ela levantou-se desastradamente torcendo assim o pé.

- AU!! Bolas, levanta-te Bella.

Esforçou-se para se levantar e mancou até a entrada da gruta.

- AQUI!! AJUDEM!! – Gritou o mais que podia, apesar de lhe doer a garganta. Ela continuava a chamar pela pessoa que tinha ouvido até que um vulto começou aparecer na escuridão quando Bella conseguiu ver quem era sorriu. Emmett e Alice caminhavam em direcção á gruta e Bella apesar de os querer abraçar permaneceu em pé á entrada da gruta.

- Bella…que alívio pensei que estivesses…nem quero pensar nisso… - Murmurou Emmett.

- Eu estou bem mas Edward…Edward está muito mal. – A rapariga olhou em direcção do melhor amigo que tossia. Alice correu até lá.

- Emmett rápido temos que o levar ao meu pai.

Bella olhava para o meio-irmão que agora pegava facilmente em Edward.

Começaram os 3 a caminhar. Bella esforçava-se para se manter em pé mas em vão as dores eram mais fortes até que não aguentou e gemeu Alice ouviu-a e ajudou a melhor amiga.

- Emmett leva-os para o hospital eu vou lá ter, vou só buscar o Volvo.

- Tudo bem Alice. Vemo-nos lá.

Bella entrou no carro enquanto que Emmett deitava Edward no banco de trás.

- Prontos Bella agora descansa um bocado durante o caminho.

Bella fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo sono no entanto a tosse de Edward deixava-a aflita, começou-se lembrar de como estava a temperatura do rapaz quando lhe tocou.

Passados alguns minutos já estavam á entrada do hospital e Emmett saiu apressado para tirar Edward do banco de traz do carro.

- Espera aqui. Vou só levar Edward para dentro e já venho ter contigo.

- Não eu também quero ir.

- Bella…não sejas teimosa. – A rapariga olhou para o irmão chateada mas mesmo assim fez o que ele disse.

Emmett nunca mais vinha e Bella já estava a ficar impaciente até que alguém bateu no vidro do carro.

- Alice!

- Anda lá Bella também tens que ser observada.

- Eu não preciso Edward é quem está pior. Além disso eu quero vê-lo.

- Calma Bella. Primeiro tu. Edward já está a ser observado por Carlisle.

Alice segurou Bella e começaram a andar até ao hospital. Entraram numa das salas e Bella olhou para onde Edward estava deitado.

- Anda cá Bella vamos ver com estás. – Disse-lhe Carlisle preparando uma cadeira para a rapariga se sentar.

- Ele está muito mal? – Perguntou preocupada no entanto Carlisle enrugou a testa e não disse nada. – Pode dizer-me por favor? – Implorou a rapariga.

- Bella…é melhor descansares, estás exausta.

Bella olhou para a cara da melhor amiga que observava o irmão. E então virou-se novamente para Carlisle.

- Como eu posso descansar sem saber como ele está?

- Eu cuidarei dele Bella. Calma.

A rapariga viu que não ia conseguir nada, então desistiu. Enquanto Carlisle falava com Emmett sobre os cuidados a ter com a irmã, Bella olhava preocupada para Edward que estava inquieto na maca do hospital.

- Anda Bella.

- Anda para onde?

- Para casa…

- Não! Eu quero ficar aqui, eu quero ficar com ele.

- Vá lá Bella não piores as coisas amanhã se conseguires vens visita-lo eu trago-te.

- Sério?

- A sério. Eu prometo-te. Mas agora temos que ir.

Bella olhou mais uma vez para Edward aproximou-se da maca com o pé ligado e inclinou-se.

- Eu vou voltar…eu vou ficar contigo. – Sussurrou dando-lhe um beijo na face.

Emmett pegou em Bella e caminhou com ela até ao carro. Quando lá chegaram Bella começou a fazer perguntas a Emmett.

- O que ele tem?

- Bella, ouviste o que o Dtº Cullen disse, ele cuidará de Edward.

- Emmett diz-me.

- Eu não sei Bella.

- Claro que sabes. Tu e Alice sabem diz-me Emmett.

- Bella calma. Achas que Carlisle vai deixar o filho morre… - Emmett calou-se logo e Bella olhou rapidamente para o irmão em choque tentando assim digerir aquela frase.

- Tu dizes-te…m-morrer? – Perguntou a rapariga com voz rouca.

-

-

-

Oi!! Ok este cap. não está lá grande coisa pois foi escrito á pressa mas eu prometo que o próximo vai estar melhor desculpem.

Bem o próximo cap. vou começar a escreve-lo e fica para brevemente

Bjs fikem bem


End file.
